fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blackmont Lich
Summary Feraldar Blackmont, more typically referred to as The Blackmont Lich, was a figure of great power among the Blackmont clan that ruled large swathes of land around Ratholme. Feraldar was the son of the most powerful leader of the clan back when the city was in its prime, and was taught the arcane method of manipulating the Spellweave and became a potent wizard. However, soon after the death of this powerful ancestor, his family crumbled, and thus Feralder sought to preserve their legacy forever, immortalizing himself in the form of a lich. After this treacherous, blasphemous necromancy, he was hunted and slain by the Weyurn clan, his nemesis. Hundreds of years later, Feraldar awoke once more thanks to the opening of the necrotic rift within the heart of the city (though was vastly weakened by the experience), and began his conquest as the leader of the Undead scourge. He was eventually slain by a party of adventurers sent to investigate the city, and with his death was lost the knowledge of how to tame Hazal, the Great Scourge of Nerull. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Feraldar Blackmont, the Blackmont Lich Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 371 Classification: Human Lich Birthplace: The Yeomanry Weight: 49.89 kg Height: 180.71 cm Status: Deceased Affiliation: The Cult of Orcus, The Blackmont Clan Previous Affiliations: NA Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | High 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7, and 8; will continuously respawn until his phylactery is destroyed), Soul Manipulation (Capable of rending souls with necrotic attacks, when in soul form can overpower and absorb the souls of others, can place his own soul inside of objects to form a new phylactery), Non-Corporeal as a soul, Magic, Necromancy, Summoning of Familiars, Telepathy, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, & 3), Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Reduction, Extrasensory Perception, Sleep Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Smoke Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Information Analysis, Perception Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Aura, Life Manipulation, Magic and Clairvoyance Nullification, Damage Reduction vs Elements, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Text Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances | All previous abilities on a vastly wider scale, likely many others Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable if not superior to Glaimbar Dreadaxe and other low-level characters) | Large Town level (Was once considered a threat to beings on the scale of Dexion Starr) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to adventurers capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors) | Hypersonic (Far superior to his previous form and comparable to the likes of Dexion Starr) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Capable of pushing over 900 kg) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Town Class Durability: Small Building level (Endured attacks from both the adventuring party such as Bayhard as well as Vespir Weyurn) | Large Town level (Scaling to attack potency, can tank attacks from comparable enemies) Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Up to hundreds of meters with magic | Dozens of kilometers via magic Standard Equipment: Potions of Aid and Flight, Wand of Ghoul Touch, Scroll of the Nessian Warhound Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, maintains a score of 20, putting him beyond normal human limitations of intelligence and into the realm of scores comparable to Elder Brains and Beholders. Weaknesses: Has a finite, albeit large, pool of magic to pull from. Standard Attacks/Techniques: *'Level 0 Spells:' Detect Poison, Detect Good, Disrupt Undead, Touch of Fatigue *'Level 1 Spells:' Mage Armor, Hold Portal, Obscuring Mist, Alarm, Protection from Good, Protection from Law, Shield, Comprehend Languages, Chill Touch, Ray of Enfeeblement, Identify, Detect Undead, Hypnotism, Sleep, Burning Hands, Magic Missile, Shocking Grasp, Disguise Self, Magic Aura, Animate Rope *'Level 2 Spells:' Obscure Object, Resist Energy, Detect Thoughts, See Invisibility, Touch of Idiocy, Hideous Laughter, Continual Light, Darkness, Blur, Command Undead, Ghoul Touch, Spectral Hand, Fox's Cunning *'Level 3 Spells:' Dispel Magic, Secret Page, Sepia Snake Sigil, Magic Circle Against Good, Summon Monster III, Lightning Bolt, Deep Slumber, Major Image, Flight Key: Weakened State | Prime Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Aura Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Text Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7